


A Walk After a Stressful Day

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AOS, Agents of SHIELD, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Picnic, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Simmons takes Fitz for a romantic walk after his stressful day at work





	

Fitz sighed rubbing his tired eyes with his hands. Today had been one of the longest and most stressful days he had had in a while. The new director was really keeping his nose to the grindstone. And he had been so focused on work he had almost forgotten what time it was. He looked down at his watch, which read 6:00 pm.

“Thank god,” he breathed. He could go home now. He pulled out his phone and began a text to Jemma.

_Hey Jem, I’m about to head home. Sorry it’s so late. Today was super long and stressful._

A reply came quickly. _Wanna take a walk when you get back? It’s a nice evening and I know walks help you to relax._

Fitz grinned down at his phone, throwning his bag over his shoulder. _That should wonderful sweet heart. Be there in a bit._ He typed in reply.

When Fitz rolled into the parking lot of his and Jemma’s apartment, he saw her already waiting for him with a kind smile on her lips. Leaving his bag in the car, he eagerly walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leaning back to look at her he stroked a piece of soft brown hair away from her face. “Hey,” he sighed with a smile.

“Ready to go?” She asked taking his hand in hers.

He nodded and then followed as she pulled him along. “Wanna walk down along the water?” He asked falling into step beside her, still holding onto her hand.

“Actually, would you mind if we walked down to the park? I want to see if the leaves have changed.”

“Soundly lovely. As long as you’re with me I’m up for anything.” Fitz then raised his eyebrows having surprised himself. “Damn. That was smooth.”

“Ugh,” Jemma moaned rolling her eyes.

The two laughed as walked along the side walk towards the park. It had been a while since they had time alone with just the two of them.

Fitz took this time to look over at his girlfriend. He took in her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes. She was just so stunning. He would never get tired of looking at her. In fact he spent so much of the walk starring at the girl beside him, he didn’t even realize that they had entered the park.

“Oh, I was right Fitz,” Jemma said using her hand on his arm to pull him closer to. “The trees are so beautiful.”

“Yeahh,” Fitz said not taking his eyes way from her. He didn’t want to look away.

Jemma turned to find his eyes on her. She shook her head laughing. “Stop looking at me you silly man. Look over there at the trees.”

Fitz chuckled and looked to where Jemma’s hand had pointed. “Yeah they’re nice.” But as he really began to look, he saw a blanket under a clump of trees. On this checked blanket was a basket and a bottle of wine. “Looks like someone’s got a picnic planned.”

“That I do.”

Fitz’s eye flew back to Jemma. “You set this up for us?”

Jemma smirked up at him. “Sure you’re the romantic one?”

“Haha! You have given me a run for my money today girl of mine.”

“Well come on,” Jemmasaid eagerly leading him over to the blanket where they both sat down. Jemma hastily rummaged through the basket to pull out two sandwiches and wine glasses.

“Oh don’t tell me, you made me my favorite,” Fitz said unwrapping the sandwich from its brown paper.

“Just a hint of pesto aioli” Jemma replied.   
Fitz beamed put down the sandwich and moved over eagerly to kiss Jemma. He hopped that she understood through that kiss how thankful he was. Then Fitz gave her a few more down her jaw line.

“You’re welcome,” she giggled.


End file.
